Marcus's Daughter
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Bella Corvinus is Marcus Corvinus's daughter. she moves from hungary to forks washington with her trouble making brother, crazy uncle and her protective dad. what caose will ensue when they meet the Cullen's what compications will arise. adopted form twilightfanatic247
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Marcus, the first vampire, was hibernating when he was rudely awoken by the blood of a lycan. Because of that blood he was transformed into a vampire dominate vampire/lycan hybrid.**

Though before he went into his long sleep, he fell deeply in love with a beautiful lycan named Eliza. She waited for the longest time for him to awaken and come back to her. And now that he has awoken they are together once again.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Eliza became pregnant a few days after Marcus was awoken. And 6 months later she had a beautiful baby boy he had light brown hair with red highlights and beautiful baby blue eyes. They named him Tyler and lived together in peace and happiness for a year. That all changed when Eliza became pregnant once again. Like Tyler 6 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had chocolate brown hair and milk brown eyes. She also had a reddish tint to it also. Sadly their happy family came crashing down when Eliza died a few days later because of something that happened when she gave birth. Marcus now a single father named the child Isabella, but nicknamed her Bella. Both Tyler and Bella were born on September 23 only they were born a year apart. Incredibly both of them were vampire/lycan hybrids.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

While Tyler and Bella were growing up Marcus was looking for his lycan twin brother William. William was the first lycan ever and the most powerful.

A vampire elder named Viktor captured, and imprisoned William and hid him from his brother, Marcus. Marcus had no idea where to even start to look for William.

William could not turn back to human form and had the mind of a beast. He had no idea who he was anymore. That you see is part of being the first Lycan.

Marcus knew of all of these new traits of William, but he knew that William could remember who he was and turn back to his human form if given the right circumstances.

Marcus look for William for 3 years while raising Tyler and Bella. He always went to look for William when Tyler and Bella were asleep. He always hired a babysitter when he left.

Marcus finally found William and went to go set him free. He had to take Bella and Tyler with him because he could not find a babysitter. A pesky vampire named Selene tried to stop him, but when she got to where they were she saw that William was in human form and holding Bella and Markus was holding Tyler. She left soon after then and left them alone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

When William saw Bella he turned back to human form for you see he always wanted a daughter and now he had the next best thing, a niece.

He moved in with Marcus to help him take care and raise his niece and nephew.

He was the funniest and funniest Uncle someone could ever ask for. He pulled jokes on them and didn't get mad when they pulled jokes on him.

He bought them everything they wanted and only got mad once.

He yelled at Bella one night because she was playing the George of the Jungle theme song at 4 in the morning. He felt so bad after he yelled at her he bought her a new and even better drum set that afternoon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Bella was the happiest child growing up. She had a loving family, a big house, and get everything a kid could want. She had a lot of friends and was real likable. She was also impossibly smart and loved to have fun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Tyler on the other hand was a handful. He was always getting into trouble and fighting with Bella. He like Bella was impossibly smart and loved to have fun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Then their life got turned upside down one summer. Tyler was 13 and Bella was 12. Before that fateful summer they could only turn into their blue eyed, long fanged, vampire form. Which they very seldom used though.

That summer though on a full moon they like their mother and uncle learned or did turn into a lycan.

Tyler could turn into a humongous jet black lycan with a short muzzle, pencil grey skin and his eyes were black, but a lighter shade then his fur.

Bella on the other hand turned into a giant snow white, whiter than paper white, lycan. She had a long muzzle, more fur on her pelt then Tyler, and her ears where more pointed also. Her skin was black with a touch of blue and the whites and pupils of her eyes where black and her irises were electric blue.

Tyler looked like their mother a 2nd generation lycan only his fur color was different and Bella looked more like their uncle a 1st generation lycan only her fur and eyes different then his or that of any lycan's, 2nd generation or not.

After 3 full moon of them being forced to change, they learned to control it and change when ever they wanted to.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

They lived in Hungry until Tyler was a Senior and Bella was a Junior in high school. They then moved to a small secluded town in the rainy state of Washington in the U.S.A. to a town called Forks. Population 4,000.

They moved into a large two story white house on the out skirts of town. It had 5 bedrooms and 4 ½ baths. It also had a modern and fairly large kitchen, a large living room with a fireplace, and two offices. It had a large yard with a bush fence and a built in swimming pool. It also had a large seven car garage. In that garage held Bella's silver Mercedes Benz McLaren, Tyler's silver Aston Martin Vanquish, Marcus's yellow Lamborghini, William's red Dodge Viper, their blue Bugatti Veyron, a silver four door Jeep wrangle with painted on claw marks on the side like those flames you see on cars, and two BMW motorcycles one white and one aqua blue, and two Yamaha speed bikes, or as some call them crouch rockets, the colors were one hot pink and one neon green.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

They were enrolled in Forks High School and will attend classes on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

It was my first day of Forks High School. Tyler and I were home alone, and we were going to be late.

"TYLER GET OUT OF THE SHOWER AND LET'S GO!"

"No! I don't want to smell for the ladies!" Tyler shouted back to me.

"Dude! Your not a ladies man, you never have been, and you never will be!" I shouted back.

"I'm taking the BMW!" I said, and stormed out to the garage, not wanting to be late.

"Dad told you not to take it though and that you had to ride with me until your McLaren is back from the mechanics." he yelled at me.

I never answered back as I got on the aqua BMW motorcycle.

Even though dad told me to ride with Tyler I was not going to be late on the first day. School starts in 15min!

I started the engine of the bike and took off.

This is sure the way to make an entrance on my first day of school!

I was speeding, but I didn't care.

I got to school in a record 5 minutes! _Yeah! _I thought when I saw how fast it took.

When I got to school I cut the engine and took my black glossy helmet off. It's the kind you use when you go off-road biking.

When everyone saw that I was the new kid and that I was riding a motorcycle they went nuts talking about it.

I went to the office and got my schedule. By the time I got outside again Tyler was there with his Auston Martin Vanquish. No one was crowding around him. _Ha-ha! _I thought as I saw everyone was crowding around my bike. Sometimes it so pays to break the rules!

Shortly after the bell rang and I headed off to class. The one bad thing about having an accent _and_ being the new kid is that everyone asks where your from and what's it like there.

Everyone asked me questions in _every_ class, the only one who never asked me a question was a girl named Angela and by lunch the two of us were great friends. At lunch I went and sat with my new friends. When Tyler came in he saw them, thought they were hot, and went and sat by us.

"Hey sis!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Tyler." I said annoyed.

"Sure don't be so enthused to see me." He said sarcastically.

"ha-ha very funny."

"This is your brother?" Jessica, a girl from trig asked.

"Unforcenetly yes, this is my annoying brother, Tyler." I said.

"Uh!" Tyler scoffed and added, "I am so hurt Isabella, my own sister, my own blood relative, my own…"

"Tyler stop being such a drama queen." I snarled at him.

"I'm not a drama queen, I'm a drama king!"

"Tyler shut… whoa who are they?" I asked as I saw 5 people walk in, 2 girls and 3 boys. They were all pale, all had black eyes, all had shadows under their eyes as if they had a long night with no sleep, and above all they were all the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

"Oh, they're the Cullen's, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The big dark-haired one is Emmett and he's with Rosalie, the blonde one. The honey blonde one is Jasper and he's with Alice the really short one, she's really weird. And that's Edward the bronze haired one, he's single, but no one here is good enough for him." Jessica explained.

The one Jessica called Edward was the most beautiful of all five Cullen's. the five Cullen's went and sat at their own table away from everyone else.

"Bella time to go the bell just rang." Tyler said and I got out of my daydream. I saw everyone else was leaving so I got up and went to 6th period biology. There the teacher assigned Edward Cullen and I as lab partners. When I sat down Edward acted as if I was the Black Plague. He scooted far away from me and never even acknowlegde I was there. I on the other had was just plain confused. I mean he didn't even know me from Adam and already he hates me.

After 6th period I had gym. We played basketball and I rocked because Ty and I always played it back in Hungary. After gym school was over. As soon as I walked outside, Jessica ran over to me and said, "Tyler got into a fight with Jay, a senior, and broke his nose and also broke a desk!"

"He what!?" I screamed.

I saw him walking to the principles office with the principle, himself. I ran-over to him and said, " Is it true?"

"Yes," he said annoyed and I sighed.

I walked to my bike, got on it and rode home through the puddles of rain and it even started misting on me. Everything was wet and I wished I had my camera it was so pretty.

I got home at 3:30 and I sat down and did my homework, which was just trigonometry, and waited for Will, Dad, and Tyler to get home.

Tyler got home at 4:30 and told me he got a month of detention and a week of in-school suspension.

Dad and Will got home at 4:35.

As soon as he walked in Tyler said, "Dad! Bella rode the BMW bike to school!"

"Bella! What did I tell you!" Dad yelled.

"Well… Ty was taking to long in the shower and I was going to be late. And at least I didn't break a kid's nose and a desk like your son did! He got a month of detention and a week of in-school suspension!" I told him and Tyler's eyes got huge.

"YOU WHAT!?" Dad yelled.

He got so furiously and he decided to walk outside to calm down before he talked to Tyler.

"BELLA WHY DID YOU TELL DAD ABOUT THAT!?" Ty yelled at me.

"CAUSE YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE BIKE!" I yelled back.

Ty was pissed to say the least. He started breathing heavy and his teeth grew pointed. His eyes grew white. Then he started getting furry and his eyes turned black and he went all Lycan.

"OH…CRAP!" I exclaimed and also changed into a Lycan and ran towards the forest. Tyler chased after me snarling. I continued to run until I reached a huge white house. I stopped and Ty ran into me, not expecting me to stop, and we both yelped. Someone then ran outside with impossible speed. When I got a good look at them I saw it was Edward. He was looking right at us and I knew he saw us. Then the rest of the Cullen's came and Edward said something to them, so fast it was inaudible to me. They too looked right at us. Their dad stepped forward and then I thought this ought to be interesting and Dad is so going to kill us now.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Discovery**

**Bella's pov**

Right after their dad stepped forward Tyler stepped on my foot. I growled at Tyler and their dad stepped back a little. I think their dad thought I growled at him. I shook my head and said, well more like barked, "No, he stepped on my foot." I'm pretty sure they didn't understand me though so I stepped out and I grabbed Tyler and I stepped on his foot. He yipped and then growled at me. They look amused.

That's when I thought What_ would we do if they started talking to us?_

Tyler and I would have changed back in front of them, but if we did that we would be naked, which would not have been good. I told Tyler what I was going to do and he agreed with me. I gave the Cullen's the one second sign and ran off to get some clothes.

I would have gone home to get clothes but Dad is mad enough at us with out finding out someone found us in Lycan form.

I ran to the store, which was then closed, and broke in. thankfully the alarms didn't sound off. I stole some clothes in our sizes, 2 T-shirts, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and 1 jacket. I put $20 on the counter by the cash register and then ran back to Tyler. When I got there I through Ty a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

He then gave the Cullen's the one second sign and then we walked off to change back to human form.

We walked far out of sight and then Ty and I went behind different trees. I changed and put on a black T-shirt, a black sweatshirt, and white sweatpants.

It took us 3 minutes to change and as soon as we were done wee ran back to talk to the Cullen's.

Sure we should have just ran off, but I like Edward and I know he is not human, he was just to fast.

When they saw who we were their jaws dropped.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, your Bella right?" The girl who earlier I was told was Alice said.

"Yeah, and this is my brother Tyler."

"He got into a fight right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I got into a fight! Ok?" Ty snapped and I elbowed him in the Kidney. As I did that he said "Ooff."

"Excuse my brother he can be very rude." I told them apologetically.

"Are you two werewolves?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…somewhat." Ty and I said in unison.

"what do you mean somewhat?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"We're Hybrids, part vampire and part Lycan." I explained.

"Our dad, Marcus, is a vampire dominant hybrid and our mom was a Lycan." Ty added.

"What do you mean your mom "was," Emmett asked.

"She died shortly after I was born." I told them.

They were silent.

"Why don't we talk some more inside?" Dr. Cullen suggested.

"Ok," and we followed them inside their big white house. It was so pretty inside. We followed them into the living room. There was a big white couch with chairs and a big plasma screen TV. on the wall. They sat down and Ty and I sat down on the couch. Edward was the only Cullen to sit on the couch with us. He sat next to me.

"So is it only you two and your dad?" Alice asked.

"No, our uncle William lives with us also." I told her and Ty added, "he is the first Lycan ever."

"That was some bike you rode today." Jasper said.

"yeah," I chuckled and then added, "I was supposed to ride with him since my car is getting fixed but he took to long."

"what kind of car is it?" Rosalie asked.

"it's a Mercedes McLaren."

"Danm!" Emmett exclaimed.

"where does your dad work?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"he doesn't have a job, but sometimes he goes to Hungry to help the Lycan's in the war against the vampires." I said and added after I saw their confused looks, "The vampires over there started a war with the Lycan's, it started when the vampire leader, Victor, killed his daughter, Sonja, because she was pregnant with a Hybrid baby. Her husband, Lucian, the first 2nd generation lycan was forced to watch, he was pissed, he and the other Lycans attacked because of what they did to Sonja and to help the other lycans still stuck in the castle. The lycans were slaves to the vampires, the war started in about 1240A.D. and is still going on."

Their eyes got big.

"Why did you move here?" Alice asked.

"Victor found out that Tyler and I are hybrids and tried to kill us, he is so afraid of the joining of the blood line he would do anything to get rid of hybrids so we had to move somewhere he would never look for us." I told her.

They were speechless.

Then my cell phone rang. I heard the "Take you there," by Sean Kingston ring tone and knew right away who it was.

"who is it?" Ty asked.

"Dad."

"Hi."

He started freaking out and yelling at me. I had to hold the phone at arms length for fear of going deaf.

"dad, dad, DAD!"

"We'll, home in 5 minutes ok?"

"fine."

"Oi!" I exclaimed after he hung up.

"why is he so mad at you?" Edward asked.

"we'll I rode the bike when he told me not to, Ty got into a fight, and then us two got into a fight and ran off."

"Oh."

"Well I guess we'll see you around." I told them.

"Ok, see you at school." Alice said and Ty and I left.

When we got home dad yelled at us.

"Where were You?!"

"At the Cullen's," Tyler said and I hit my forehead.

"Why!"

"They saw us in Lycan form."

"TYLER!" I yelled at him.

"THEY WHAT!"

"Don't worry their not human they are to fast, faster then us even." I told him.

"I don't even know a punishment big enough for what you to have done today. So Bella you're banned from the cars for a week so you have to walk the first day to school and for the rest of the time you either have to walk or get a ride, you also have to wash the windows inside and out every week for two weeks. Tyler, you are banned from all cars for two months, you also have two mow the yard, do the dishes, clean the whole house, including bathrooms, wash and vacuum all the cars, and do the laundry for a month."

"What!" Ty and I yelled in unison.

"Why does she get off easy?" Ty asked.

"Because if you didn't take so long in the bathroom she wouldn't have had to take the bike, if you didn't chase her the Cullen's wouldn't have found out, and you got into a fight.

"AWWWW…..MAN….." I wined after Dad left.

The next day Tyler and I walked to school. The day was uneventful until lunch. That was when the Cullen's motioned for us to join them, so we did and talked to them.

Then during Biology Edward and I talked about my old life in Hungry. It was a total 180 percent

After school he took me home, but Ty had to walk. I was laughing at him when he got home, because he was soaking wet. It started raining right when I had left the parking lot with Edward.

Edward said he would pick me up the next morning so I was looking forward to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ditching**

**Balla's pov**

Just like he said, Edward picked me up in the morning. But instead of going to school, he took me to a path by the forest.

"Why are we here?"

"Well I thought we could ditch today if that's alright with you." He told me.

"Yes, lets,"

He opened the door for me and I got out. We walked through the cool, dark forest. While we walked through the forest we talked.

"Is your brother always so annoying?"He asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"What's your family like?" I asked him.

"Well… Rose acts well… bitchy a lot, Emmett jokes around all the time, Alice is hyper and shops nonstop, Jasper is quiet, Esme is loving, and Carlisle is kind."

"Wow I wish my brother was like your family."

He laughed.

We were half way through the forest when I actually realized it. Edward and I were talking so much that time just went by. I told him about Hungary and about how I first met Uncle William.

"So why did your brother and you have to go with your dad?"

"Cause he couldn't find a babysitter."

"Why not?"

"Because we tied up our last babysitter and hit her with plastic spoons and spatulas and she must have called all the other babysitters and warned them."

"Why did you two do that?"

"She wouldn't let us watch T.V."

"So you did all that because she wouldn't let you watch T.V.?"

"Yes, I was little and mine and Ty's favorite show was on."

"What show?"

"The Smurfs."

"Wow."

"Oh, shut up!" I told him and playfully hit him on the arm.

He chuckled.

He told me more about himself as we continued to walk. He also told me about his kind and the Volturi, or as I thought of them vampire mafia. I told him about hybrids, Lycans, and vampires. It took us about 3hrs before we reached our destination.

"This is where I come when I just want to think." He told me and added "you're the only one I've ever showed it too."

_Wow_ I thought he must really like me.

"Why only me?"

"This may sound weird but… I just care about you and I just can't really explain it. I care about you more than I have cared about anyone before."

"I feel the same about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The place he took me was a clearing in the forest. There were wildflowers everywhere. They were every color. It was beautiful.

Edward took me to the middle of the meadow and we lay down on the green grass.

We laid there and just talked for hours and hours. It was getting dark when we finally decided to go to his car.

"Here this will be faster than walking." He told me and picked me up and ran.

The wind was blowing on my face as we flew through the blackening forest. Edward was so fast. We got to his car in seconds. He drove me back to my house and dropped me off.

"Why weren't you at school?" my dad asked.

"Cause Edward came and picked me up, but on the way to school I got sick so he took me to his house so his mom could see if anything was wrong. But now I feel better." I lied.

I walked up the stairs and to my room.

"Nice lie." I heard behind me as I shut my bed room door.

I turned around and saw Edward standing by my open window.

"Whoa! Don't do that again." I told him.

"Sorry."

"How did you get in?"

"Through the window."

"Of course."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I said and added, "How long have you been doing that?"

"Since a few weeks ago, it fascinates me to watch you sleep."

"Oh."

"I actually came to tell/ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I realized when I dropped you off that I love you."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he loved me!

"I love you too, I have since you found out what I was." I confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then Bella will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The answer**

What!? I can't believe he just asked me out.

"Yes,"

"You will?"

"Yes, that's why I said yes."

He had a glade/ shocked look on his face.

"How about tomorrow I come and pick you up and you can officially meet my family?"

"I already met your family though."

"Yes, but you were with your brother and in lycan form."

"Fine, what time are we going?"

"Around 2pm."

"Ok,"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Edward I think my dad is coming hide!"

"Ok," he told me and then disappeared.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!"

My dad walked in.

"Bella, your Uncle, brother, and I are going to Hungary to take care of some business. We are going to be gone for a while so I need you to find someone to stay with."

"Why can't I just stay home alone, I mean I'm seventeen and some people my age are already getting married so why can't you at least let me stay home alone. What don't you trust me? Cause if you don't then that's just sad cause I do a lot less bad things then Ty does and if you trust him over me then something's wrong."

"Ok enough I don't want you home alone and that's that it is not open for discussion."

"Whatever."

Dad rolled his eyes, groaned and walked out of my room. When he shut my bedroom door I smiled and fought back a laugh as I heard him mutter, "Why does she have to be so difficult? Why can't she just say Ok when I tell her to do something?"

I laughed when I knew he was far enough away not to hear me. And man I love making him mad.

Just then Edward walked out of my closet.

"You were hiding in my closet?!"

"Hey, it worked."

"Wow,"

"You know you could stay at me house if you want to while your dad is gone."

"Ok, I will."

"When is he leaving?"

"Sunday."

"Ok,"

Edward and I continued to talk until 2:00am then I fell asleep.

That night I had the best dream I ever had and I didn't want to awake from it. It was and Edward and I kissing in his meadow, flowers of every color where there and the sun was shining so Edward's skin was like living diamonds. He was so beautiful. Then when we broke apart he told me, "I love, I will never leave you." And I replied, "I love you too, I can't imagine my life without you."

Then the scene suddenly changed to the Cullen's living room it had a lot of chairs in lines with an isle down the middle and that's when I realized that it was like that for a wedding. Then I saw myself in a beautiful white wedding dress and I saw Edward at the end of the isle. I walked up and then the ceremony started. Right before we said our "I do's," I was rudely awoken by someone shaking me.

"Go away." I moaned.

"Come on Bella, Wakey, Wakey!" I heard a high pitched girl voice say.

"Sorry Bella I told her not to come." I heard Edward say.

"Uhhhh…" I groaned and threw the covers over my head.

"Bella come on get up." I heard the same voice say.

"Never!" I exclaimed as I threw my arm with my hand already made into fist out from under the covers and into the air.

"Bella, its 10am."

"All the more reason to stay asleep." I countered.

"Bella, just get up."

"No…," I moaned.

"Fine you leave me no choice!"

"Fine!"

"Alice don't," Edward warned.

"Oh shut up Edward I want her awake."

I heard water running and then suddenly the covers flew off my head and freezing cold water hit my face.

"AHHHH…" I screamed.

"Whoa why are your eyes blue?" Alice asked.

"When I'm surprised or scared or mad I can go into vamp form and my eyes are blue but some vamps are yellow and I get long fangs see." I told them and then opened my mouth so they could see my fangs.

"Whoa…" Alice said amazed.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I'm board and so I want you to give me a tour of your house."

"Why would you want a tour of my house?"

"Cause like I said I'm board, there's nothing better to do, and plus Rose wouldn't go shopping with me."

"Whatever."

Alice ran out of my room through the window.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be with her."

"Yea that's still not comforting, you let her wake me up remember?"

He kissed my forehead and said, "We'll be here in 20mins."

"Ok,"

After Edward left I fixed my hair up and got dressed. Then I walked down stairs. Dad was in the living room.

"Hey dad."

"Hello sweetie."

"I'm having some friends over today."

"Oh, and who's that?"

"Alice and Edward Cullen."

"Who?"

"Friends from school."

"And ones a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Just make sure you're not alone with that Edward."

"Why?"

He gave me a look.

"I'm kidding, I swear I won't be alone with Edward today." I told him and then added, "And can you, William, and Ty go do something today while they're here?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you three to embarrass me."

"Now what would give you the idea that _I _would want to embarrass you?" William asked as he walked in the room.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Oh I don't know maybe cause you always do."

"Fine come on Marcus let's go get Ty and we can see a movie, I know that he has been wanting to see that new _Saw_ movie."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed.

After they left Alice walked in the front door followed by Edward and surprisingly Emmett.

"Hi Bella, Emmett wanted to come too." Alice said.

"Ok,"

"Hey why didn't you want your family here?" Emmett asked.

"Did you not hear them?"

"True."

"Well… follow me."

We left the living room and I led them to the kitchen. It's a large kitchen with dark brown wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. It has a table that can fit up to six people at it. The chairs are the same dark brown as the table and they have tan cushions on them. The counter tops are a grey marble.

"This is the kitchen."

"You eat?"

"Well William, Ty and I do dad has blood in the fridge that Ty and I eat sometimes."

"What kind?"

"Synthetic, the Hungarian vampires are starting to produce it."

"Whoa." Alice said.

I then led them to the basement door and I opened it and led them to the long hallway and I opened the first door on the left.

I turned on the light and the room lit up. In it were instruments from all eras. The walls were silver and had records and instruments painted on the walls. It also had real instruments ejecting from the walls.

"This is my music room."

"Whoa," Edward said wide eyed.

"When you play can you family hear you?" Emmett asked.

"No, my Uncle had it sound proofed when we came here because of an incident in Hungary."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well…one morning around 3am I was playing the George of the Jungle theme song in the drums. William got mad and came and yelled at me and I got a new drum set."

"Wow," Emmett said.

We left my music room and I showed them my laser tag room which is black and has black lights in it, my game room, my theater, my lounge room, Ty's room, my dad's room, and William's room. The only rooms I didn't show them were the bathrooms, and my dad's weapon room.

Then Alice decided that she was going to shopping in Seattle with me and Rose.

My family came home at noon and I told my dad our plan and since we would get there late that we would just stay overnight there and continue shopping the next day. Dad was Ok with it and Edward decided to come too so we left at 12:30 pm and got there at 3:00pm.


End file.
